


Lily and Tilden

by Faerie_Queene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Queene/pseuds/Faerie_Queene
Summary: A rewrite of my first fanfic. Lily and Tilden, a story about sisters.





	1. The other Evans Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to check if this still has potential

“Tilden! WAKE UP!” It was a sunny day in July 1973. From the bottom of the stairs a thirteen year old Lily Evans was yelling. She held in one hand an envelope mad of yellowish parchment and in the other a large orange juice. While Lilly kept shouting ‘Wake Up!’ up the stairs a whole different energy level was present in the upper room of the house.

Under a floral bed sheet was an eleven year old waking up. Moaning and cursing her sister for the ungodly hour she had to feel the need to wake her up. Her red hair was looked like a birds nest coming from underneath the bed sheets.

“TILDEN, LAZY BUM OUT OF BED NOW!” the shriek that came from downstairs. The reaction upstairs was something that sounded like a bomb hitting the neighbours’ garden. With her arms and legs widespread she lay on the hard wooden floor of her bedroom. Another moan came. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. How to make your mother more annoyed with you in 1 step: Put your hand through your curls and make them look even more messy then before.

 

She ran down the stairs pulling her shirt over her head and yawing. Lily had gone back in the kitchen, very likely because her mother said so. When she entered the kitchen everyone went quiet. Her two older sisters were sitting down, Petunia looked as if she had dirt smeared under her nose and Lily looked as if she could burst out of her chair any moment now.

“Sit.” Her mother snapped. Outside her mother acted like a mother to her, inside there were moments Tilden thought her mother would kill her in her sleep. Her mother stood behind the stove and was poking the eggs as if they were still alive. Her mother was a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes and a long neck. Something Petunia had inherited, only it seemed Petunia’s neck was longer.  

“Sit down sweetheart, we have something for you.” Her father said. Her father was a good looking man, dark hair that started thinning on his forehead and bright green eyes. The noise her mother made was enough for Tilden to know what it was.   

“I’m accepted to Wolmby’s mechanic school, ain’t I?” Tilden smiled wildly when taking the envelope from Lily over the table.

 “You’ll be very excited when you read this.” Lilly said and she handed over a letter. Tilden’s face changed when she saw who had send it. She recognized the seal from the letter her sister had had two years ago.

“This isn’t from Wolmby’s, it looks like your school’s logo.’ Tilden said looking closely at the letter. She hoped that the logo would change by looking at it, but it didn’t. She sighed, why did this have to happen? She didn’t want to go.

 

 

“Tills just open it.” Lilly said ecstatic. Tilden opened the letter and started reading out loud:

“Dear Ms. T. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

 

 

“And?”Lilly asked looking at her younger sister.  “Isn’t this exciting, we’ll be in school together.”  Tilden just looked back with a sour face.

“I’m accepted at Hogwarts.” Tilden said disappointed. Her whole world collapsed. “You promised if my grades were good and I got accepted I could go to Wolmby’s. You promised.” She said to her father.

“O look at that!” said her mother angrily. “Typical for that little brat, she’s not even happy that she’s accepted!.”

“Susan!” Her husband shushed her. “You can still become whatever you want, Tilly.” Her father said looking at her, when her mother made an attempt to speak he raised his hand. “We are very proud of what you achieved by now, but this is your chance. You can be so much more than a car mechanic.” Tilden was sitting back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She gazed at the ceiling.

 “I want to be like you, I don’t want to be a witch.” She said still looking at the ceiling, mostly to hold back the tears.

“Sweetheart, you have the opportunity to go to a school where they can learn you to develop your powers to its full strength. Wolmby’s isn’t a school for you, you are too smart and to wonderful to go there. Just give it a try.”

“Tilden you have to go! We will not discuss this and because you were unpleasant just now, you will stay there during the holidays.’ Her mother said almost nice, make it more demanding than nice.  Tilden wanted to say something but her mother’s gaze stopped her. Her hand was in the air and her eyes were shooting fire.

“There will be no more discussion about this. You’ll go and that’s the end.” Her mother almost yelled angry.

 

Diagon alley was filled with people searching for a kettle or a new broom. The Evans sisters were walking through the alley towards Olivander’s. Tilden hadn’t been as excited as Lilly had been the first time she’d been around here. To Tilden this was once again an example of what she didn’t want. This wasn’t the life she’d imaged, this looked more like an open air prison.

 

“Morning miss Evans, what can I do for you? I hope your wand isn’t broken.” The old man asked. Tilden was counting in her head how old this man could be. But then again, after living with Lily explaining everything about this world she knew he could be five hundred and counting.

“Morning mr. Olivander. My sister, sir, is here for a wand.” Lilly said. If Lilly could she would jump around of happiness. It was as if her deepest desire had come to life.

“Oh, let us have look then.” The man said and went to the back of the shop. Tilden leaned towards Lilly.

“He’s strange.” Tilden whispered to Lilly.

“He’s not.” Lilly whispered back.

“Here try this one, Willow, 10 ¼ , Unicorn hair.” The man have Tilden the wand, “Just try it.” Tilden made a small movement with the wand and a vase started burning. Red fire was lightning the room.

“Definitely not.” The man said once he’d made sure the fire was extinguished, “What about this one, Oak 9 core dragon heartstring.”

Again Tilden tried and this time one of the shop’s windows broke. Tilden made a kind of oops-face and put the wand down as fast as possible.

“No, this one then.” He handed over another one, “Elm, 11 ¾, Basilisk blood. Very rare but maybe…” he handed over the wand and Tilden did the same as she did with the others. This time nothing exploded only a small stars were flying out of the wand.

“This one it is Miss Evans, this wand choose you.” The man said and he gave it to Tilden in its box. Tilden smiled for the first time since she knew she was going to Hogwarts and nothing could change it.

 


	2. The Lone Witch

September 1st 1973\. Platform 9 3/4, a thirteen year old boy with jet-black hair was pulled into a hug by his elderly mother. “Mom, please people can see us.” He said turning pink.

“Hey, how are ya?’ Another boy asked. Grey eyes and a smirk that was up to no good.

“Sirius!” He said exited, “I’m good, you.”  He said trying to sound cool. Giving his friend a playful punch against the shoulder.

“Look over there, James, it’s Evans and a small version of Evans.” Sirius said grinning.

“Yeah, she looks good today.” James said dreamy. 

“Who Lilly or Mini-Lilly?” Sirius said poking James.

“Lilly of course.” James confessed dreamy.

“C’mon James, you’ll be late. And there’s something on your face.” His mother said trying to get a hold of him.

 

Down the platform two girls climbed into the train. While they walked through the corridor Lily checked for an empty compartment.

“Tily look a free seat you can sit here, I’m going to sit with my friends, okay?” Lilly said to her little sister when she pushed her into an empty compartment. Lily ran away as fast as she could.

“Okay, now I see how happy you are that I’m joining you.” Said Tilden as she looked how her sister ran away. Lily was embarrassed by her little sister, you’d never knew if she’s throw a tantrum or not. So Tilden sat down next to the window and starred outside. This didn’t really felt that bad, at least she was on her own. She liked that, on her own with her own thoughts.

“Is this place free?” It was a boy who asked it. She nodded. She didn’t really look up, so she didn’t really notice him. The window was much more interesting at the moment. The station was fading in the distance and all she thought was: “This is it.”

“I found a nearly empty compartment!” The boy yelled trough the corridor. Tilden looked up when four other boys entered the compartment. The first was the one who’d asked. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. he was followed by a very fat boy and a handsome black haired boy with grey eyes. A few seconds later two boys entered and sat down opposite Tilden. The first boy sat down next to her.

She started to feel uncomfortable, five strangers were sitting there talking about brooms and Quiditch teams. All of a sudden she saw the familiar face sitting opposite her. It was Severus, Lily’s friend. She smiled at him and he recognized her.

“Tilden? What are you doing here?” Severus asked as if she had grown herself a pair of wings.

“I’m going to Hogwarts, I guess”’ She said not as excited as should be. “I know, I should be happy. Look what I have.’ She pulled her wand out of her sweater sleeve. Suddenly all to boys in the compartment looked at her and at her wand. 

 

“What’s it?” The boy named Regulus asked her curiously.

“This is obviously a wand..” Tilden said like he had just asked the most stupid question in the world. He glared at her and answered grinning: “What I meant was: what’s its core?” “Basilisk blood. That’s what he, you know the old man in the shop, said and that it was very rare. Which I doubt.”  Tilden looked at the wooden stick in her hand.

“Basilisk blood, and what else?” Avery asked choking on a chocolate frog. Everyone in the compartment stared at her.

“Elm, 11 ¾. That’s what he said.” Tilden put the wand back into her sleeve.

“You must be joking, that’s bloody rare. Only one person in history had a wand like that and that was Salazar Slytherin himself. That’s a pureblood wand.” Avery explained to her.

“So, who is that Salad Slytherin” Was the simple response that came out of her mouth while she stared at the landscape passing by.

“Salazar Slytherin gave that core to the wand maker himself.” Avery said, strangely he looked obsessed to her.

“And _you_ think I have that wand?” Tilden tried not to start laughing.

“Avery is just teasing you.” The boy next to her said, “I’m Rabastan, everyone calls me Bas by the way. Nice meeting you. That’s Amycus Carrow ,” he pointed at the fat boy, who was eating the most incredible amount of candy she’d ever seen, opposite him, “Regulus Black,  Darick Avery and Severus Snape. But you already know him, I see.” He went on.

“I’m Tilden.” She said nicely looking him in the eye. Suddenly realising he had very bright blue eyes.  

“Just Tilden?” Avery asked suspiciously.

“Yes.” Severus said before she could answer. She gave him a look which he responded to with a shake of his head. He tried to protect her, without her knowing it at the time of course. The longer they didn’t know about her blood status the better, Severus thought. 

‘”ha’s a boy’s name.” Carrow said while eating a candy cane.

“No it’s not. It’s my name, you have a problem with that?”  Tilden said.

“You a girl.” His mouth was still filled with candy, but that didn’t stop him from talking.

“Very clever of you.” Tilden didn’t like it when people made fun of her name. She never did and going to Hogwarts definitely wouldn’t change it.

“Strange.” Carrow started couching when he got a push of the guy next to him. They all started to laugh. Tilden came to the conclusion that this wasn’t going to be so bad after all, maybe she’d have friends to get her through.  


	3. And so it begins

 “SLYTHERIN!” had the hat yelled almost four years ago. Now Tilden was nearing the end of her third year. Well third, fourth and fifth year depending on what subject you spoke of.

In her first year she asked professor Nushaba, who taught astronomy, if there was any chance she could get extra work because she was bored. This was by the end of October, which resulted in Tilden being transferred to the second year class.

By December of that same year Tilden had managed to get professor McGonagall speechless after she got bored in transfigurations and thought that match into needle was way too easy. So she changed the match into a decorated miniature sword. When McGonagall then told her to try and change a rabbit into a pair of slippers, she managed. Which resulted into an early end term (for Tilden only) and  going straight up to the second year, which she managed to successfully complete by the actual end term.

By the end of her second year, Tilden had managed to pass up to the third year for  charms and was having DA with her sister, who was then a fourth year. When she asked to skip History of Magic, it became a little bit much for professor Dumbledore and he assigned her to other classes. Because she did manage to get into her third year and fourth, she was allowed to pick two more classes in her second year. To make sure she didn’t go up more classes than she already did.

Slughorn gave her extra work so she didn’t exceed much faster but eventually had to move her up when she was in her third year to the fifth year.

So by the time Tilden was fourteen and at the end of her third year at Hogwarts she was studying for her O.W.L.’s in Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Muggle Studies and Divination.

Which mend when she’d start with of her actual fourth year she’d be having more classes with the years above her than with her actual year. Four with the sixth years, three with the fifth years and five with her own year.

Professors didn’t know what to do with her, extra homework extra hard tests, nothing helped until Slughorn suggested she’d try out for Quiditch. Which she did, with a borrowed broom. That ended the skipping of years, because she now had to focus on quiditch practice and not just schoolwork.

 

Unnecessary to tell that Tilden didn’t have much friends except Rabastan en Regulus, who beyond expectations were very interested in the muggleborn Slytherin girl who passed classes without much trouble (or actual studying), who knew when a fellow student tried to bully her with fake liquorish or sticky chairs. And above all else was a natural on a broom. She looked bored sixty percent of the time and the other forty percent she was reading in the library.

Most of the girls in her year called her muddblood, didn’t talk to her and throw things at her. Most evenings she came to bed, as last of the dormitory and found her bed being turned over. She never spoke of it and acted as if she didn’t notice. And this was just school, at home her mother acted even more harshly around her. Petunia ignored her existence and whenever her father was out of town she was pushed into the cupboard underneath the stairs until he was back. Only Lily was worried about her, she sneaked her food out of the kitchen so Tilden could eat. She came downstairs late at night so Tilden could come out from time to time. If her mother would find out, all hell would break loose at home. Thankfully she had school, the place she finally felt at home.

 

Shortly after she’d finished her last exam of her third year she came across no one less than Avery in just outside the Great Hall. The smirk on his face said enough, and when he pushed her so he could pass she exploded.

“What’s your problem, Avery!” She yelled so loud the other student’s voices went to soft murmurs.  

“Has the little muddblood spoken to me.” He said. He came up to her, two heads above her and smirked. He took out his wand and poked it into her neck. “You should learn your place MUDDBLOOD.”

“Actually I know my place.” Tilden said. Talking wasn’t that easy with a wand jammed against your throat. “It’s right here, and even above you. Because, I know for a fact that you failed most of you O.W.L.’s and know so little about the world.”

“How dare you!” Avery became angry, he pushed his wand deeper into the skin of her neck. She felt a warm liquid dripping down her neck and knew it had to be blood. The fact that Avery was not paying attention to anything below his waist was her advantage. She carefully pulled out her wand and moved her feet a bit away from each other for better grip. In a fraction of a second she moved her knee up to where a man kept his most prized possessions and planted it so hard that Avery never knew what was coming. Before Avery even landed on the floor crouching in pain she’d hit him with a nonverbal spell which caused big puss filled blisters to form on his skin.

She grabbed her handkerchief and pressed it against her throat to stop the bleeding. She was too busy making sure the cut wasn’t deep that she didn’t notice what happened around her. McGonagall took points form Slytherin for duelling in the halls and for foul language. She ordered his classmates to bring Avery to the Hospital Wing before she turned to Tilden. Who was dipping the blood of her neck and her shirt.

“And you Miss Evans, my office now.” McGonagall saw she didn’t react and dragged her towards the office. It went by in a rush. Tilden didn’t really bother to ask McGonagall what was going on.

 

Once in the office, McGonagall placed her in a chair in front of the fireplace and gave her something that looked like a cup of hot chocolate.

“Drink this.” McGonagall ordered. It was only then that Tilden noticed that McGonagall stat on her knees in front of her with a very concerned look in her eyes.  She brought the cup up to her mouth with both her hands. Although it was June and extraordinary warm outside  she shivered.

“I will not tell you that what you did wasn’t wrong. But I must admit that I thought Mr. Avery was going to hurt you severely. You handled yourself better that I expected, but attacking a fellow student is wrong.” McGonagall told her. Her hand moved to Tilden’s neck to check the hole Avery had made with his wand.

“I wonder why you suddenly had to call out Mr. Avery. Did this kind of behaviour happen before? Do your fellow Slytherin treat you like Mr. Avery did?” McGonagall asked. It was the first time a teacher had asked her such a direct question. What did she have to say? She finally felt at home at Hogwarts. She didn’t want her parents to take her away. She couldn’t leave Hogwarts, not for something this little.

“I’m not a snitch, professor.” Tilden replied. “I eventually had to stand up for myself, maybe they’ll leave me be now.” McGonagall looked slightly worried.

“I promise professor that I will not harm my fellow student anymore, but I will stand up for myself and I will behave as you expect of me.” Tilden said to get that worried look of McGonagall’s face.

“I will talk to the head of your house, there will be some adjustments made next year. I hope you have a good summer and I look forward to the essay I will receive next term.” McGonagall said smiling she let Tilden finish her drink and allowed her to leave after she healed the wound in her neck. 

 

“Tilden!” Sounded through the corridor when she stepped outside McGonagall’s office. She looked up and saw two boys run towards her. Both still in their school uniforms, but one had already removed his tie. She looked up.

“Where have you been?” Said the taller of the two. Messy black curls and bright blue eyes marked him as no one else then Rabastan Lestrange. The other, only a bit shorter, had black hair but grey eyes and was undoubtedly a Black. No mistake could be made there.  Both were very good looking and a mere amount of the female population at Hogwarts did turn their heads when they passed by.

Before she could answer Regulus took her in a thight embrace: “We heard what Avery did. We thought you could be dead.” A throat clearing came from behind.

“Actually, Regulus thought you were dead. I for a reason knew you’d kicked his ass.” Rabastan said quiet conveniently.

“Still, the way Avery’s friends are telling everyone, it seemed as if you’d been seriously injured and near dead. That’s why McGonagall took you to her office so you could calmly die.” Regulus, always the one to believed idiotic rumours.

“How’s Avery doing?” Tilden asked still smothered by Regulus.

“He’s covered in boils. Every attempt Madam Pomfrey is making just makes it worse. People are saying not to mess with you. Avery is very likely to be covered in scars for the rest of his life. Well look at the bright side, nobody’s going to bother you from now on.” Rabastan spoke standing against the wall next to them.

“Will you please let me go.” Tilden eventually said. Regulus let go. His face still stuck on the expression that she might die any moment now. For both being pureblood, from important families. That very likely started following Lorde Voldemort and if not following him at least thought as him.  Tilden learned in these past three years that her bloodstatus was bad. She was rare among the Slytherins, well rare. Muggleborns didn’t end up in Slytherin. But Regulus and Rabastan liked her, they didn’t care where she came from, but lied to their parents about hers.

None the less, they stuck with her, whatever happened.

“So what are you going to do this summer?” She asked Rabastan, who was still grinning about  Regulus’ reaction.

“We can come over, if you’d like. Or you could come over to us.” Regulus started.

“Or we can just kill her now and be done with it.” Rabastan said cynically. “Seriously, Reg, she’s muggleborn. You know my parents.”

“Then we tell them we are going on walks together and I will let Kreacher drop us of somewhere near her house.” Regulus started.

“Or you can think about it and then send me an owl to tell me you’re coming.” Tilden said starting to walk towards the Slytherin common room.

“Never heard a better idea in my life. C’mon Reg we’ll start packing next week we’re going home.” Rabastan said walking behind Tilden.

 

 

 

King’s cross, London.

The temperature had risen even more dramatically than the week before. By the time the Hogwarts express had arrived in London the students so used to the comfortable temperature inside nearly fainted when they got outside.

Lily Evans got off, collected her things and went through the barrier to find her parents standing there. Both blond bony Susan Evans as her dark red haired thickset man Marc were smiling brightly when they saw their eldest daughter come through the barrier with her luggage and owl.

“‘Mom! Dad” she yelled and she ran into their arms. Both her parents were relieved to see their sixteen-year-old. They knew she’d done wonderfully ins school and was looking forward to a very good summer before she’d start her sixth year at school. 

“Where is your sister, sweetheart?” Marc asked his daughter when he didn’t see his youngest child follow. 

“She’s coming, I guess. She was talking to her friends just when I came through.” Lily said less happy then before.

“Well, maybe we’ll meet them this year.” Marc said enthusiastically watching people come through the barrier.

“I don’t think they’ll come with her to meet us.” Lily told her father.

“Why not? Is your sister making up friends? They’re not real, are they. I knew it. Something is wrong with her Marc. I’ve told you before, our youngest child is rotten.” Susan went raging against her husband.

“O Susan, stop talking about Til like this. They are real, I’ve seen pictures of them together.” Marc said rather angrily; He knew his wife had a strong disaffection towards their youngest daughter and he was upset by it. But they’d see doctors whe specialised in these cases, nothing helped. He just knew that it was better to keep Tilden busy away from Susan. And he knew it hurt his little girl that her mother showed so much hatred towards her, but she still had him and Susan was a good mother to Lily and Petunia. That’s what kept him from leaving Susan and taking both Lily and Tilden away. That and the fact that Lily needed her mother more than Tilden ever would.

 

Other side of the Barrier. 

 

“We’ll come and visit you this year.” Regulus said. Tears filled her green eyes, Tilden felt as if she was pulled away from her home again. Regulus held her tight as if he was afraid never to see her again.

“If your father leaves and doesn’t take you with him, you let us know. I don’t want you to starve in that muggle house.” He muffled in her hair. He had black hair and grey eyes, he was extremely handsome but he didn’t show off like his brother Sirius did, who Tilden hated more than being a muggleborn. Regulus and Sirius were as different as night and day.

“Like clingy says, we just got you on the right weight. We don’t want to lose that perfect figure, do we?” Rabastan laughed. His deep blue eyes filled with the joy of laughter.

“Very sensitive of you.” Tilden said pulling herself out of Regulus’ embrace.

“Well, I’d better be going. Write to me.” She said while she took her trolley “see you over the summer!” and she disappeared through the barrier.

 

“You’re over clingy and you know it.” Rabastan hissed through his teeth at Regulus.

“You’re jealous. OOOO!” Regulus starte laughing, “Til and Bas are sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G.” He started singing.

“You know you can be such a big child!” Rabastan walked towards his parents, who were talking to Regulus’ parents and soon after they went home.


End file.
